Not longer a child
by Rypay
Summary: [Traducción] Winry últimamente no deja de cuestionarse desde cuando sus sentimientos por Al han caído sobre esa delgada línea entre lo bueno y lo malo. AlWin. Lemon


**Personajes:** Alphonse Elric & Winry Rockbell

 **Pareja:** AlWin

 **Advertencia:** Lemón y relación de consentida con un menor de edad. No lo calificaría como straight shota, pero igual os dejo la advertencia.

 **Palabras:** 4448

 **Disclaimer** **:** Al si es mío, y le pego a quien me lo niegue. Fuera de coña, FMA le pertenece a la vaquita y a BONES. Nisiquiera el fic es mío, le pertenece a Dojomistressachan, Yo únicamente lo traduje.

Podéis encontrarlo aquí (Obviamente comed los espacios)

w w w . mediaminer fanfi c/view_ch. php/ 102204 / 343539# fic _ c

 **Notas:** Pues leí este fic hace fácil unos 10 años, y aunque no soy especialmente fan del lemon me gustó, así que merece la pena traducirlo. Aclaro para ponerles en contexto, que este fic esta situado en la versión del 2003, entre el final del anime y la película.

* * *

 **Not longer a child**

 _Dedicado al AlWin FC que alguna vez existió en fullmetalforos_

Ella giró su cara rápidamente cuando una vez más la atrapó mirándolo y sintió sus mejillas manchadas de carmesí mientras rápidamente intentaba desviar su mirada a otra parte. Se sintió culpable y ligeramente avergonzada. Aquí se encontraba ella nuevamente pensando en uno de sus mejores amigos de la infancia, de esta manera. Winry no lo consideraría un problema tan grave si no fuera por su edad ... Miró para ver que él había vuelto a comer mientras su abuela le estaba charlando un poco, probablemente para cubrirla. Su abuela conocía sus sentimientos por el hermano menor de los Elric, los cuales habían crecido más de lo que deberían, pero no podía evitarlo. No es como si pudieras elegir de quien te enamoras. Sintió que se sonrojaba de nuevo antes de tomar un cucharada del puré de papas en su plato.

Con toda seriedad podrías decir que él solo era un año menor que ella ... pero eso sería mentir. El Al original solo había sido un año más joven que ella. Pero cuando Ed recuperó su cuerpo, este era el de un niño de diez años, y ya que ella tenía dieciséis años en ese momento. Eran seis años de diferencia ... Es cierto que ahora ella tiene veintiuno y él quince, pero eso no lo hacía mejor. Winry había estado teniendo estos pensamientos durante los últimos dos años. Y a decir verdad, no fue su culpa. Cuando tenía doce años Alphonse ya había alcanzado casi su estatura y cuando se dejó crecer el pelo, comenzó a usar esos atuendos negros y ajustados sobre ese ágil cuerpo cuando ya tenía trece años, ella no pudo evitarlo. Se sentía asqueada consigo misma, pero cuanto más él crecía, menos culpable se sentía. Pero incluso si ella tuviera veintiséis y él tuviera veinte, aún así sentiría como si se estuviera aprovechando de un niño si se le lanzaba. Suspiró levemente, pero no lo suficiente como para llamar la atención, preguntándose por qué la vida tenía que ser tan complicada. Incluso mientras se sumergía en sus pequeños pensamientos y fantasías, lo que no se dio cuenta fue que ella no era la única que echaba miradas furtivas a cierta persona y esa persona tenía sus propios y similares pensamientos.

Fue más tarde esa noche cuando Al yacía despierto en la cama pensando en la única persona que invadía sus pensamientos y sueños ... Winry. Siempre había estado enamorado de ella, desde que eran niños, él y su hermano peleaban por quién la desposaría. Esos fueron tiempos de inocencia y juegos infantiles, pero a medida que maduraba, el sentimiento parecía crecer y dejarlo desconcertado sobre qué hacer. En un principio cuando 'volvió' no tenía recuerdos de los años en que aparentemente era un alma atrapada en una armadura. Lo último que recordaba era que él y su hermano estudiaban para tratar de traer a su madre luego de eso, de la nada, era escoltado a su casa por personal militar y de repente encontró a la pequeña Winry de diez años con mas curvas y pecho de lo que él recordaba, sin mencionar que ahora le sacaba una cabeza y medio en altura. Eso de ninguna manera ayudó a su sentir. Incluso mientras entrenaba con su sensei y trataba de encontrar una manera de recuperar a su hermano, no podía evitar los sentimientos que tendría cuando estaba con ella cada vez que regresaba a casa. Por eso desarrolló este cierto hábito suyo.

En silencio se levantó de la cama y se arrastró hasta la puerta ligeramente entreabierta para deslizarse a través de la oscura casa y avanzó por el pasillo hasta la habitación más cercana a las escaleras. Esperó afuera reposando su oreja contra la puerta por un minuto o más solo para escuchar silencio. Giró lentamente el pomo de la puerta tan silenciosamente como pudo dejar que la puerta se abriera sin hacer ruido. Se deslizó adentro cerrando la puerta una vez más sin hacer ruido se arrastró hasta la cama que se encontraba cerca de la ventana y miró a la figura que estaba sobre ella.

Sintió que su rostro se encendía y su corazón latía furiosamente dentro de su pecho mientras contemplaba a la figura bañada por la suave luz de la luna. Llevaba un pequeño camisón blanco que la habría cubierto, pero gracias a sus sacudidas y vueltas ahora cabalgaba justo por encima de su cadera exponiendo sus suaves bragas azules que destacaban sobre su pálida piel. Haría esto a menudo, solo entraría a hurtadillas mientras ella estaba durmiendo y la miraría mientras ella dormía antes de regresar sigilosamente a su propia habitación. Aunque a veces, después de salir de su habitación, descubría que necesitaba buscar "alivio" para sí mismo. Otras veces él simplemente se acostaba con la figura de la rubia dormida grabada en su mente para ayudarlo a dormir. Pero esta noche algo parecía diferente y estaba un poco preocupado.

En lugar de su cara serena y su suave respiración, notó que la cara de la mecánica se ruborizaba un poco y que su aliento se aceleraba por momentos, acentuados por un gemido. Se le secó la garganta cuando notó los pezones de la chica que se asomaban por debajo del delgado camisón y una mancha ligeramente húmeda que hacía que su ropa interior azul claro luciera ligeramente más oscura en esa área.

"¡Oh Dios, ella está…!'" "Oh Dios",

Y entonces llegó el suave gemido. Su corazón ahora estaba seriamente fuera de control, ya que amenazaba con saltar de su pecho y pudo sentir como él mismo empezaba a endurecerse cuando su erección golpeó contra sus boxers.

"Oh, mierda, tengo que irme de aquí , ¡ningún hombre tiene tanto autocontrol!"

Entonces, con eso en mente, rápidamente giró y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta cuando escuchó algo que lo hizo detenerse en seco.

"Oh Al", Winry gimió.

Por más rápido que latía hacía unos momentos, su corazón pareció detenerse ahí mismo. El primer pensamiento en su mente fue que se había despertado, pero si eso era así, ¿por qué habría dicho su nombre de esa manera? Cuando se dio la vuelta y comprobó que todavía se encontraba dormida, no pudo evitar que su rostro luciera como una cereza y que su erección ahora se encontrara palpitando dolorosamente. Winry estaba soñando con él ... de esa forma. Dejó que una sonrisa se arrastrara sobre sus facciones antes de que desapareciera nuevamente. Incluso si la rubia estaba soñando con él de esa manera, él tenía que recordar, ella era una mujer y él por otro lado aún era joven incluso para una licencia de conducir. Solo porque estaba teniendo sueños húmedos con él no significaba que fuera algo más que alguna fantasía o simple y llana lujuria. Suspiró y dejó caer su cabeza ligeramente. Tener sentimientos tan fuertes por alguien y saber que esa persona nunca le correspondería debería ilegal.

"¿Al?"

Esta vez no fue un gemido sino una pregunta y su cabeza se levantó al instante para quedar atrapado en aquellos orbes azules mientras Winry se sentaba lentamente mirándolo de manera inquisitiva, su cara seguía sonrojada.

"A-ah Winry. L-lo siento, no quise despertarte. Solo tenía problemas para dormir y estaba comprobando si estabas despierta o no ", se rió nerviosamente al ser atrapado y supo que tenía que salir en ese mismo instante.

"No importa, no quise despertarte. Voy a irme ahora" y con eso se giró y fue hacia la puerta pero una vez más aquella voz lo detuvo.

"Tú ... me oíste ... ¿no es así?".

Preguntó en voz baja, casi tímidamente, y el menor de los Elric realmente no sabía cómo responder.

"Lo-lo siento", tartamudeó. "Sé que es repugnante y que solo soy tu amiga, quiero decir que soy prácticamente una hermana mayor para ti y pensar así de ti. Lo siento, Al ", dijo en voz baja .De alguna manera Alphonse juntó el coraje de darse la vuelta y la vio posando su vista hacia la pared más alejada, evitando mirarlo.

"Winry", le preguntó mientras su voz se quebraba, su garganta seguía mas seca que el infierno. "¿Por qué soñaste conmigo?"

Sintió que su corazón iba a estallar de su pecho y realmente preferiría salir corriendo de la habitación y luego averiguar cual sería su respuesta, pero esa parte de su cuerpo estaba congelada, así que su boca continuó sin su permiso. Winry seguía sin mirarlo, pero Al podía ver que su cara se ruborizaba más intensamente de lo que ya estaba.

"¿Por qué la mayoría de las personas sueña con otros de esa forma?" El adolescente trató de tragar un poco de saliva y abrió la boca para hablar de nuevo con menos dolor.

"Porque les gustan o están enamorados", respondió la chica con sinceridad. Su voz resonó ruidosamente en la oscura habitación y pareció retumbar en el silencio a pesar de que ambos sabían que apenas hablaba por encima de un susurro.

"Así que ... ¿por qué soñaste conmigo?" Una vez más, el silencio se apoderó de la habitación y al alquimista le tomó cada gramo de paciencia esperar una respuesta.

El chico estaba esperando una respuesta pero los labios de la muchacha no se movían. Era como si estuviera congelada en su lugar y todo a su alrededor fluyera; no podía hacer otra cosa que mirarlo fijamente. Finalmente encontró suficiente fuerza para girar su cabeza hacia él y verlo completamente desde que se había despertado cuando él intentó restirarse de la habitación. Tenía el rostro sonrojado y la miraba suavemente, con los ojos llenos de emoción, siempre fue había sido el más emocional de los dos hermanos. De manera casi nostálgica, ella pensó. Pero fue entonces cuando la rubia notó y parecíó un poco confundida por un momento mientras miraba la figura tensa y sudorosa de pie frente a ella. Era como si todo su cuerpo estuviera siendo clavado por alfileres y agujas, pues su masculina figura se encontraba toda sonrojada y acalorada.

Fue en ese momento cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de los boxers del muchado y de lo que estaba pasando con esa parte de su anatomía, así que no pudo evitar sonrojarse de nuevo. Por alguna razón, se sintió un poco más esperanzada, y tal vez un poco más valiente después de verlo, y fue entonces cuando finalmente estuvo dispuesta a dar una respuesta.

"Si te digo la verdad, ¿prometes no estar enojado?" Lo miró cuando por fin rompió el silencio y él asintió con la cabeza permitiéndole continuar.

"Te amo", ella dijo en voz baja, pero con valentía haciéndole saber que ella sabía exactamente cómo se sentía y que no se trataba de ningún tipo de sentimiento pasajero.

"Lo he hecho por un buen tiempo. Sé que soy mucho mayor que tú ahora y que a los ojos de mucha gente todavía eres un niño. Pero no puedo verte así. Has crecido tanto y tan rápido, y el hecho de que te he conocido toda tu vida, simplemente no te veo como un niño. Así que lamento si piensas que eso es desagradable, si no sientes lo mismo, lo entendería y nunca volveré a mencionarlo. Pero querías la verdad y ahora la tienes, ¿qué vas a hacer con ella? "

Alphonse se veía serio y petrificado en su lugar, como lo había hecho hace unos momentos. Sus ojos estaban ligeramente vidriosos y parecía incluso más tenso que antes. Podía ver algún tipo de conflicto interno detrás de sus ojos y luego bajó la cabeza para que ella no pudiera verlos y, hasta que finalmente se movió. Se acercó lentamente y se sentó junto a su amiga de la infancia en la cama. Winry sintió que su cuerpo reaccionaba ante la cercanía, pero se mantuvo bajo control mientras esperaba oír lo que el menor tenía que decir.

"No creo que sea desagradable", dijo. sintió su corazón saltar hasta su garganta esperando que él dijera lo que ella quería escuchar. "Muchas veces me siento mayor de lo que soy y después de convertirme en la segunda persona más joven en aprobar el examen de alquimia, he estado trabajando y actuando como un adulto. Pero, " hizo una pausa y finalmente la miró. Ella enmudeció ante las emociones que vio en su rostro y comenzaba a sentirse abrumada.

"Cuando estoy contigo me siento como un niño. No tengo ni idea de qué decir o hacer a tu alrededor. Algunas veces estamos bromeando o jugando como cuando éramos más jóvenes, pero luego tendré ganas de abrazarte ... o besarte ... y no sé qué hacer al respecto. Pensé que pensarías que soy asqueroso o que dirías que es solo una ilusión y que se me pasará porque soy joven. Pero si los dos pensamos que está bien, ¿puede estar realmente mal? "

Parecía tan esperanzado, como si todo lo que tenía estuviera basado en lo que ella diría a continuación, como si su decisión pudiera aplastarlo o darle la fuerza que necesitaba. Y a pesar de que Winry se sentía feliz por esta nueva información, todavía había algo en lo profundo de su mente que no dejaba de preocuparla ...

"Sabes, si hacemos esto ... la gente dirá cosas. Puede que no sean las cosas más amables de ti o de mí, y no podremos hacer mucho al respecto. " Pero incluso mientras decía esto no se había sentido tan ligera en años como podía demostrar la sonrisa en su rostro.

"Mientras te tenga a ti , que mas da lo que diga cualquiera otra persona", dijo inclinándose más cerca.

"Al", dejó que su nombre se deslizara pasando por sus labios mientras se inclinaba hacia él y dejaba que sus ojos se cerraran mientras sus labios se encontraban con los suyos. Su beso fue suave y aunque este no era su primer beso, realmente lo parecía porque era todo lo que pensaba que sería. Winry se acercó lentamente envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello jalándolo más cerca y suspiró suavemente cuando sintió aquellos brazos envolviendo su cintura tirando su cuerpo contra el suyo. Sus pezones seguían tensos desde el principio y pequeñas sacudidas de electricidad parecían subir por su espina dorsal mientras rozaban contra él, incluso teniendo el camisón aún puesto. Le sorprendió cuando él tomó la iniciativa y mordisqueó su labio inferior hasta que ella abrió la boca dejándolo entrar en calor y pasó su lengua por la de ella. Sintió que su cuerpo prácticamente hormigueaba mientras la boca de Alphonse seguía dominando la suya y podía sentir el calor de su parte inferior del abdomen regresar cuando dejó que sus brazos cayeran desde su cuello hasta la cintura del muchacho y agarrara la parte inferior de su camiseta. La mecánica se apartó suavemente, dejando que una delgada línea de saliva se enredara entre ellos antes de despojarlo de su camisa, mientras su sus labios se dirigían hacia el cuello del joven.

Winry se maravilló de la gratificación instantánea al escucharlo respiración con dificultad y aquel gemido que escapó de sus labios mientras le lamía y mordisqueaba la piel sensible dejando pequeñas marcas en las áreas que - como ella pudo notar – lo excitaban más fácilmente antes de continuar hacia arriba. La rubia llegó hasta las orejas de muchacho antes de tomar el lóbulo en su boca y succionar jalándolo ligeramente con sus dientes y soltándolo. Lo que le provocó a Alphonse un escalofrío en su cuerpo. A ella encantaban los ruidos que estaba haciendo y sintió el impulso de escuchar más de esos pequeños jadeos y gemidos que tanto amaba. Su lengua se lanzó a lamer el borde exterior de su oreja antes de ir a los bordes interiores y hurgar en el interior por un segundo antes de soplar suavemente y sentir algo cerca de su muslo contraerse. Fue entonces cuando una vez más recordó la erección que notó antes . Aprovechó ese momento para deslizar una mano por debajo del brazo derecho de su compañero y dejó que sus uñas cayeran lentamente a lo largo de su espalda; mientras la otra mano recorrió su costado hasta la cintura y comenzó a frotarle la parte delantera de los boxers.

Se detuvo un momento ante el gemido que el alquimista apenas reprimió cuando su mano hizo contacto con el área sensible. Sintió que se sonrojaba profundamente antes de volver a su cuello y dejar que su mano recorriera lentamente su erección y sintió como Alphonse sin querer estremecía sus caderas a cada toque. Para aquel momento sus atenciones se volvían demasiado para él así que cayó de espaldas sobre la cama y ella se arrastró sobre el delgado pero tonificado cuerpo del adolescente, con una de sus manos yendo hacia uno de sus suaves pezones rosados y pellizcándolo suavemente. Su boca una vez más se dirigía a la piel bronceada del muchacho mientras su mano seguía masajeando por encima de sus boxers. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que él se retorciera debajo de ella e incluso ella sintió la necesidad de llevarlo un poco más lejos ya que su cuerpo había empezado a sentirse descuidado. A pesar de que sus gemidos y jadeos la estaban excitando, no era exactamente ese el contacto físico que su cuerpo deseaba. Fue entonces cuando su mano dejó el pezón y se unió a la cintura del otro , mientras este a su vez se bajaba los boxers hasta las rodillas y movía las piernas para patearlos.

Winry se sentó justo encima de la cintura de Alphonse y bajó la mirada hacia el cuerpo desnudo. El rostro del chico estaba sonrojado, su cuerpo tenso y adolorido de pura necesidad mientras jadeaba, el sudor brillando sobre su delgada figura. Ella dejó que su mano derecha cayera sobre el estómago antes de arrastrarla lentamente hacia abajo y a lo largo de la erección deteniéndose en la punta. La rubia podría haber jurado que pudo ver los ojos de su compañero rodar hasta por dentro de su cabeza durante un escaso segundo. Luego deslizó su dedo por la longitud hasta la base antes de agarrarlo completamente con su mano, subirla hasta la punta y volver a bajarla un par de veces antes de notar el brillo del pre-semen formándose en la punta. Aunque nunca había llegado tan lejos con nadie antes, el impulso era demasiado grande cuando se inclinó y lamió el líquido de la punta para probarlo completamente. Era un sabor extraño, más salado de lo que se esperaba, pero al mismo tiempo no tan malo. Una vez más, deslizó su mano a lo largo de la longitud cuando bajó la cabeza y su lengua salió a lamer la punta antes de meterla en su boca, succionando ligeramente.

Sintió que todo su cuerpo se ponía rígido cuando Alphonse gimió su nombre y podía sentir que su rostro se ruborizaba. El calor que se acumulaba en su abdomen se filtró lentamente haciendo que sus bragas quedaran un poco húmedas mientras dejaba que su mano desocupada se metiera en su ropa interior para autocomplacerse. Apartó su mano de él un poco mientras metía más de él en su boca y lo sentía tratando de controlar sus caderas, aunque estas se movían con voluntad propia. Para entonces, Winry ya se había quitado por completo la ropa interior y sintió que debería parar de atenderlo para que su primera noche no terminara tan temprano. Fue entonces que se sorprendió cuando él volteó las mesas y se sentó rápidamente empujándola hacia atrás en la cama y tan pronto como sintió sus labios en su cuello, perdió el poco control que tenía y frotó su clítoris contra su erección, liberando gemidos de ambos ya que su necesidad era evidente. Él dejó que sus manos viajaran hacia los muslos de la rubia antes de subir trayendo la camisa de noche con ella arrancándole el camisón. Se separó de su cuello lo suficiente como para pasarlo por encima de la cabeza y tirarla a un lado.

Miró su forma cuerpo por primera vez y pensó que ella era una de las cosas más hermosas que había visto en su vida. Su cabello estaba esparcido a su alrededor y ligeramente despeinado cuando su pecho se detuvo para respirar; sus pezones todavía duros y rojos como pequeños brotes en un árbol sobresaliendo contra su suave piel ligeramente bronceada. El cuerpo de la muchacha estaba firma y tonificado gracias a trabajar en maquinaria desde que era una niña. Su piel estaba apenas bronceada por no llevar nada más que un minúsculo top la mayor parte del tiempo. Bajó la boca otra vez, pero esta vez su objetivo era uno de sus suaves montículos mientras cogía su pezón suavemente en su boca , giraba la lengua alrededor de él y disfrutaba el jadeo que escuchaba. Su otra mano aterrizo en el otro pecho, pellizcándole el pezón entre su dedo medio e índice mientras su pulgar lo frotaba suavemente. Sintió que las delicadas caderas rozaban su erección y mientras jadeaba le mordió ligeramente el pezón, pero esto solo pareció endurecerlo más. Sintió como la clítoris empapada frotándose contra su erección. Estaba a una pizca de algo que le impidiera tomarla en ese momento e instintivamente adentrarse en ese calor húmedo. Pero Alphonse quería estar seguro antes de llegar tan lejos. Aunque en este punto sería físicamente doloroso detenerse si ella se lo pidiese. En ese instante fue cuando su boca se abrió paso hasta su cuello mordisqueando su camino hasta su oreja y ligeramente mordiendo su lóbulo antes de susurrar.

"¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?"

Ella se apartó inmediatamente. El pequeño alquimista pensó que probablemente había metido la pata y comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber dicho algo. Winry realmente se veía enojada.

"Alphonse Elric, si siquiera piensas en detenerte, tu sangre estará en mi llave al final de la noche"

El miedo que hasta el momento Al demostraba en su rostro había desaparecido y lo reemplazó con una sonrisa mientras se reía levemente de la mirada enojada de la mecánica, mientras se colocaba entre sus piernas. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba y se le ocurrió.

"No es posible... no a esta edad " pensó Al

Ella notó su mirada de preocupación y trató de calmarlo.

"No te preocupes, he oído que solo duele por un segundo."

Sus ojos eran tan grandes como platos ahora. A la edad de veintiún años y en toda su hermosa gloria, Winry Rockbell todavía era virgen. En serio quería preguntar cómo era posible, pero sabía que eso mataría el ambiente, eso sumado al hecho de que ella se veía nerviosa, lo obligó a tratar de concentrarse. Se inclinó juntar sus labios antes de zambullirse despojándola de su pureza. Sintió que su cuerpo se estremecía y se tensaba, y aunque sabía que ella estaba sufriendo, no pudo evitar el gemido que escapó de sus labios al sentir sus músculos tensarse a su alrededor. Él esperó por un minuto antes de apartar sus labios de los de ella y una vez más volver a su cuello esperando que su cuerpo se relajara antes de atreverse a continuar. Parecía que habían pasado unos minutos antes de que sintiera que sus hombros se relajaban levemente y lo tomaron como una señal cuando lentamente salía y arremetía de nuevo cada vez más fuerte mientras establecía un ritmo lento pero constante.

Incluso cuando se sentía lleno de dicha, sus ojos seguían volviendo al rostro de la rubia para comprobar si había signos de dolor o placer. Se estaba preocupando un poco antes de escuchar un gemido superficial escapar de sus labios y sentirse aliviado cuando él la sostuvo en sus caderas y las levantó para enfrentar ese impulso. Incluso mientras hacía esto y se enterraba tan profundo como podía dentro de ella, ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de él tratando de llevarlo más profundo dentro de ella. Sintió que el éxtasis dentro de él continuaba casi como si pudiera durar toda una eternidad, dándole un gozo hasta el momento, desconocido. Pero justo cuando su mente se nublaba con estos pensamientos, notó que su calor desaparecía y cuando abrió los ojos vio el techo mientras Winry lo empujaba sobre su espalda. Sintió las delicadas piernas a cada lado de su cintura mientras ella se colocaba y lo deslizaba el miembro dentro de ella, sentándose de una . Entonces ambos gimieron en éxtasis mientras ella casi parecía estar cabalgándolo, comenzado así un ritmo rápido y brusco que Al pronto cogió, mientras ella seguía moviéndose encima suyo

La cama comenzó a crujir cuando el sudor goteó a lo largo de sus cuerpos y sus gemidos y jadeos se hicieron más fuertes. Pronto los gemidos se convirtieron en gritos y sus jadeos se convirtieron en susurros sin aliento del nombre del otro a medida que se acercaban cada vez más al olvido total. Él extendió la mano y la agarró por las caderas empujándolas aún más fuerte. En el momento que él se empujó contra ella fue cuando sintió que su cuerpo se ponía rígido mientras sus músculos se cerraban alrededor de él.

"Oh Dios, Al por favor, más fuerte", suplicó mientras su orgasmo le atravesaba el cuerpo. Él empujó aún más rápido y fuerte dentro de ella.

"¡Winry!" La agarró por las caderas y empujó unas cuantas veces más hasta que entró completamente en ella, y sintió sus músculos tensos ordeñándolo mientras ambos se sentaban jadeando. Casi tan pronto como su orgasmo terminó dejándola con esa sensación ligereza, perdiendo toda la fuerza y cayendo encima de Al mientras jadeaba. Y sintió que incluso si fuera pleno invierno y saliera caminando desnuda no se le iría ese calor. Winry apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Alphonse y escuchó como desaceleraba su corazón antes de levantarse lentamente y alejarse de él. Rodó hacia un lado, acurrucándose a su alrededor, co n la cabeza una vez más sobre el pecho del joven. Una vez que su respiración estuvo nuevamente bajo control, finalmente decidió decir algo.

"Sabes, Al, dije que te amo. Pero realmente no recuerdo que hayas dicho nada." La rubia bromeó divertida, aunque algo de verdad había en su reproche.

"P-por supuesto que te amo", dijo envolviendo un brazo alrededor de los finos hombros y acercándola más. "Eres todo para mí", dijo finalmente y ella pudo sentir la culpa en su voz.

"Sólo bromeaba. Sé que me amas, solo quería escucharlo ", dijo con una sonrisa.

"Eres tan mala", dijo Al mientras hinchaba los morros y sintió como ella cubría con la fina manta sus dos cuerpos, que finalmente comenzaban a enfriarse.

"Deja de ser un niño", dijo con una sonrisa en los labios mientras se quedaba dormida más feliz de lo que había sido en años.


End file.
